Locked closets- Fanfiction I will finish it if enough people like it!
by ascook00
Summary: A sort of demo for a new fanfiction. Ash is getting bored at the Pokemon League, and preparing to visit Pallet town, where May and Misty are staying with Gary while he is back from Unova for a year. Gary himself, he is fighting some certain emotions, while Misty has a dirty little secret. I know its short but if enough people like it I will make the thing in chapters!


**Locked CLosets**

Ash sat on the front steps of the Pokemon League, wondering what he should do. After staying in that cramped room for hours, a person tends to bet bored. He sighed, and started to think of people whom he could visit. Dawn was out in Sinnoh with Professor Rowan... May was with Misty, somewhere around Professor Oak, they had been there staying with Gary for the past few months. Gary himself had made it back from Unova, and was to arrive in Pallet town from Vermillion City... When was he supposed to be back? Ash pulled out his PokeGear and decided to call Misty. On the phone, Misty was standing in an area with a lot of background noise. It sounded like... waves. That was normal for Misty, her being the gym leader of Cerulean City. She liked to be at beaches and pools... "Hey, Misty? I wanted to ask you something." Ash spoke into his PokeGear. "Yeah, Ashy-Boy?" The reply came. Ash turned bright red. The mocking tone carried through the phone with the familiar voice. "Gary? You're back?"

"Nah, I'm still in Unova. I just stole Misty's PokeGear months ago because she's your girlfriend. I knew it would annoy you." Ash stood, revolted. "For the last time... MISTY AND I ARE NOT DATING! Okay?" Ash heard a snicker go through the device. "Whatever you say, Ashy-Boy. So are you coming to the party down here, or are you busy doing something else?" Ash called his Pidgeotto out. "Yeah, I'm on my way- Pallet Town, right?" Ash could practically feel Gary roll his eyes. "Yeah, dumbass." Ash immediately retorted, "You know, they say that when someone picks on another, they say that the like them." Gary snickers yet again. "Just keep me in your fantasies, okay?" Ash grumbled a reply and turned his PokeGear off.

He hung up, his heart aching. Ash could be annoying, but no matter what he was still sort of... cute, in his own way. Gary hated himself. He took shame in each step, denial in every breath... He just didn't want to believe that he could actually be gay... and, even worse, like ASH! He couldn't even look at himself anymore. He walked back toward Misty and May. "So..." May ventured. Misty finally burst. "Jesus, did you tell him? Don't keep us in suspense!" Gary sighed. "Look, its MY life. I didn't tell Ash, okay? You guys are lucky YOU know."

"Aww, Gary, don't get down on yourself! It is NOTHING to be ashamed of. Its just you." "Easy for you to say. You don't have to be the one." May sighed at this, and Misty burst again. Misty blurted again. "Look, you don't have to tell Ash you like him, just tell him that you are homosexual. Okay?" "Stop. I hate that word. It makes me sound like some kind of demon. I prefer terms like, 'gay' or 'closeted'. Makes me feel a little more human. "I... I'm sorry. It is all up to you. But remember... whether you want to live like you are or just TELL him is up to you. I mean, I couldn't live with that on my chest.

Misty sighed. She still couldn't believe what Gary told her and May. She probably just didn't want to. She had had a crush on Gary since they first met, and this crushed her. _At least there's still Ash. _She thought in her depression. _With my luck, he probably hates me._ At least she still had May. Someone to gossip with about all of it. She was lonely. Lonely and desperate. She walked back into Gary's house, and got into her temporary room. She reached into the back of the closet and pulled it out again. She got rid of the frays in the rope, tied it thoroughly, and looked at it.

The noose was ready. She lightly stared at it and thought. _I'm gonna die alone anyway. Not like anyone cares. He's gay, fuck, Ash probably is too. How could he not like me? Yeah, he has to be gay as well._ These were just a few things that flew around in her head. She thought about the last one. _Ash... gay? It fits..._ She remembered some events. If Ash was gay, it explained his predictable behavior. She threw the suicide tool on the ground and got out her diary. She had some story to write about tonight.


End file.
